


It Was a Really Stressful Day

by XathanialWrites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Domination, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XathanialWrites/pseuds/XathanialWrites





	It Was a Really Stressful Day

Tucker was sitting on the couch, playing Halo, when his boyfriend yanked the door of their shared apartment open. The dark-skinned man looked over from the television long enough to see Washington throw his bag into the corner near the front door and trudge into the kitchen.

"Long day?" Tucker inquired without looking away from the screen.

"Too long." Washington called back while pouring himself a glass of red wine. "How was your day? Did you do anything interesting?" He asked while he walked over to the couch to sit next to the other man.

"Nope." Tucker replied simply, "I didn't have class today." He paused the game, set the controller aside, and turned to face Wash. "So what happened today? Why're you all frustrated?"

"Well, first there was stress. Then arguing. Then more impossible orders. Oh! And ridicule by the other agents because I had trouble getting out of the new field uniform and had to get help from the Dakota guy to get it off." Washington answered then let out an exasperated sigh.

Tucker chuckled, "You got made fun of? So nothing out of the ordinary then." He paused before he leaned closer to the man and ran his hand along the other's thigh. "I'm always here to help you... relieve that stress, David."

Wash wasn't oblivious to Tucker's implications, his intentions were obvious. "I-" He wasn't able to quickly form a coherent answer so that was all he managed to say before he choked and his face burned bright red.

Tucker chuckled again before taking the glass from Washington's hand and setting it on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. He then crawled over to sit on Wash while still facing him, "Is something the matter?" Tucker's voice was quiet, just barely above a whisper, and incredibly attractive to Washington. In response, Wash felt a heavy pressure begin to build up in his groin.

When Washington was unable to answer Tucker and instead stuttered something unintelligible, the man smirked his freckled boyfriend. He leaned forward to speak into Wash's ear, "You what, David?" He purred, "Is there a problem?"

Wash felt yet another wave of pressure in his groin at the question, he couldn't believe how easy it was for the other to turn him on, "N-no." He managed to stutter.

Once again, a smirk found its way onto Tucker's lips, he pushed his boyfriend down so that they were laying down on the couch with Tucker on his hands and knees on top of the other. He then moved back so that he was sitting between Washington's legs. When Tucker ran his hand lightly along the inside of the other's thighs, Washington could feel even more pressure build up in his pants and Tucker wasn't slow to notice the results of his teasing.

The man topping sat back onto his feet and tsk'ed the other, You haven't even been home for an hour yet." He teased the other but his voice was smooth and seductive.

Washington was unable to come up with a snarky reply. The truth was that he was embarrassed and the increasing pressure in his dick was too distracting to think about anything else but relief. The corner of Tucker's lips pulled up into a satisfied and seductive smile and he glided his hands up the man's thighs and pelvis to unbutton Washington's pants. A small whimper managed to push past the agent's pressed lips in response to the force of his boyfriend's hand against his own dick.

"What?" Tucker demanded, "What was that noise about?" Lavernius pushed the palm of his hand against the other's erection. "Do you need something from me?"

"Lav, I-"

Tucker cut the man off, "Did I say you could speak?" He pushed against Wash's dick again, harder this time, and a louder moan escaped the man's throat, "Do you want me to get you off?" He asked. Washington nodded at the other's question. "Yes? Yes what, slut?"

"Yes, sir." Washington said.

"Good boy." Tucker praised, his voice full of condescension. He then pulled off the man's black, pressed, dress pants and boxers.

Encouraged by Washington's soft whimpers and growing erection, Tucker leaned over to Washington's dick and gently licked the tip of it, taking the pre-cum that had gathered on top into his mouth. When his boyfriend replied with an unrestrained moan along with a pleasured shudder, it only encouraged Tucker farther. He held the man's cock gently in his hand and licked the length of it, from the base to the tip of it. The movement elicited another loud moan from his partner's throat. Hearing that, Tucker felt a wave of pressure in his own dick and noticed his own erection was pressing against his jeans.

"Lav-" Washington moaned the other man's name when he pulled his mouth away from the agent's cock. The desperate, yearning tone that had coated Washington's was quickly replaced with a loud, pleasured moan when Tucker gently wrapped his hand around Wash's dick and began to stroke it.

Tucker began slowly, the man groaned as the friction only caused him to get harder, "Please, please, go faster." Washington begged.

"Why should I?" Tucker demanded.

"I- I don't know, sir." He stuttered quietly.

"You don't know?" Tucker paused for a second, stopping his hand as well, "I guess you have been such a good boy, I'll give this to you." He then began to stroke the man's cock faster and faster. With the increasing speed came the increased volume of Washington's moans and Tucker was so hard that it hurt.

Tucker kept going until Washington was almost yelling, "Lav! Oh, fuck- I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum! Fuck!" He moaned loud enough so that Tucker was nearly certain that any nearby tenants were sure to hear them. Just as Wash was going to climax, Tucker stopped abruptly.

The pleasure Washington felt was almost immediately replaced with irritating pain in his dick, "Why- why'd you stop?" He panted, his voice laced with strain.

"Suck my cock, slut. Then I'll think about finishing you." Tucker demanded and began removing his pants and underwear.

"Y-yes, sir." Washington reluctantly replied and sat up.

When Tucker got his pants off, it wasn't much longer before Washington had his partner's dick in his mouth and was moving against him. "Do it right," Tucker panted, enjoying the way Wash's tongue felt against his dick. "Do it right- or I will not finish you at all. "

Washington pulled his mouth off of Tucker's dick and licked it from base to head before gliding his tongue against the tip of his partner's dick and cleaning the pre-cum that was coming out of it. He then took Tucker's pleasured moans as an okay to take the man's cock back into his mouth and give Tucker the finish that would please him, no matter how much Washington's own dick was hurting.

The agent began deep throating his partner's cock and Tucker moaned loudly to the pleasure of feeling the head of his dick grind against the back of Wash's throat. "Fuck- Keep going, whore!" The man moaned loudly. Tucker then grabbed the man's blond hair and began pulling the other towards him to push his dick farther down his boyfriend's throat. He thrust his hips against Wash's mouth and the agent felt another wave of pressure in his dick. Tucker's domination was ridiculously arousing to Washington.

"I'm going to-!" Tucker didn't even manage to finish his warning before he came into the back of Washington's throat. The agent attempted to swallow the thick fluid and managed to choke it down, "You're being such a good boy tonight, David, too bad you have to finish yourself." Tucker stated smugly in response.

"I-" Washington was going to answer but Tucker's glare silenced him, "Yes, sir." He corrected and sat up before wrapping his own hand around his dick. He felt his cheeks flare when he began moving his hand up and down the length of his erect dick and a small moan passed his lips. It wasn't long before Wash couldn't control himself any longer and he began moving his hand quicker and quicker. Moaning loudly at the friction he was creating. Only moments later, he came onto himself.

Tucker gave Washington a moment to recover before speaking, "You're a mess, go clean up."


End file.
